An Ordinary Day
by calleja.stephanie
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Emmett have a normal life. What happens when Alice, Rosalie and Edward enroll at their boarding school. ALL HUMAN. The story is better than the summary :
1. Chapter 1

**An Ordinary Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (unfortunately) **

**Everyone's human- which makes things a little more interesting :)**

BELLA'S POV

It was an ordinary day when they arrived. Well, I wouldn't call it ordinary. Everyone had been talking about the Cullens for weeks. three new kids were to attend our boarding school. They were moving here from California. Their parents must be crazy. Who would leave California for wet, rainy Forks? But anyway, me and two brothers Emmett and Jasper, weren't all that excited about the new kids. I mean, two years ago we were the new kids, and personally, I didn't really appreciate everyone bombarding us with questions. I get that they were trying to be nice and welcoming but geez! A person can only take so much! But you know, now we're just faces in the crowd. And we have made some great friends along the way. Mike, who is the sweetest thing ever! Jessica, who can be a little vain but you know, she's the princess of the group. Angela, my best friend. Apart from my brothers, she's the only person who really knows me. And last, (and maybe least :)) is Eric. He is really nice and everything, but he can be a bit full on, sort of like Emmett, which is probably why they get along so well. Mike and Jessica totally love each other but Jess is too self obsessed to admit it, and Eric follows Angela around like a lost puppy! It's too cute! So yeah, we have a really close circle of friends, and not to sound popular or stuck up but a lot of people try to be friends with us, and we let them (we aren't royalty!) but no one else ever really seems to _get _us.

Now to explain my school. Forks Boarding School is an unusual, but cool school. I mean, no parents! We have breakfast at 7:30, lunch at 1:30 and dinner 6:30. Classes start at 9:00am and end at 3:00pm. We have to wake up at 7:00 and lights out at 10:00. On Saturdays we allowed to go into town (by ourselves! YAY!) providing we get back by 9:00pm. And it's great because me and Jessica share a room in O'Reilly House. Angela shares a room with Lauren (popular, try hard) in Williams House. Mike and Eric share a room in Guelen House, and Emmett and Jasper share a room in Corbett House. Goddamn Corbett! Because of our incredibly smart head mistress, Corbett wins everything. My brothers are both incredibly intelligent and incredibly athletic. It makes them a hit with the ladies for sure, but they're both deeper than that.

Anyway, back to the new kids. They were supposed arrive on Friday 13th (crap day if you ask me) and start classes on Monday, but on Monday through Thursday, the school was in absolute mayhem!

**AN: Please stick with me guys. I promise the next chapter will be better! R&R coz it makes me happy ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Two **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: The beginning of this chapter is slow so please bare with me, and I promise it'll get better soon :) **

_**Friday 13**__**th- **_ _8:00am- morning assembly _

So as usual, we sang the school anthem and Miss Vernon (who is possibly the strictest principal in the entire world and also known as vermin:)) went though the usual announcements such as what would be for lunch and dinner in the canteen. Then as we all stood up to leave, she ordered us to sit back down as she hadn't "dismissed us" yet. So we sat down and looked at her. She wasn't saying anything, just standing there, pursuing her lips. Then, after what seemed like forever, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Now, as you all know, we have some new students arriving today and" but before she could say anything else, everyone started whispering, leaving Vermin standing there again.

"And", she finally continued, "call it a cliché but I want you all to be friendly and welcoming. Just put yourself in their shoes for a minute. They won't know any of you, they'll have to make new friends and that may be hard for them unless everyone's nice so ask them questions about where they were before here, and so on. I'd like to see everyone at their best and show them how good living at Forks Boarding School can be" and she kept on talking but I drifted off. If she gave everyone this talk before me, Jasper and Emmett came, I truly apologize. I knew there could never be that many overly happy people in one school. So eventually, she stopped talking and dismissed us, leaving us 10 minutes to get to our first class of the day. As we were walking out of the grand hall, Miss Vernon tapped me on the shoulder and said "You three, stay back". Me and Jasper gave each other a confused look, then looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, what did you say or do to Vernon that we're getting in trouble for" I hissed. Emmett looked around, pretending not to hear me.

"Now, Hales, I expect you to make the most effort out of anybody to make the Cullens feel comfortable. You can relate to them , so I want you to show them the kindness we've showed you", she said. Emmett and Jasper looked dumbfounded, so I spoke for them

"Of course, Miss Verm, uh, I mean Miss Vernon. We'll all try to make them feel welcome", I said. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Excellent, I knew you would say that… so I took the liberty of moving them into your rooms". My eyes widened. _What the hell has she done?_

"Pardon, Miss?", I asked.

"Well, you, Alice and Rosalie will be sharing rooms now, and Jessica is moving into Angela and Laurens room, so now, Jessica is in Williams. And boys, you'll be sharing with Edward", she explained. _Holy mother of God! _

"With all due respect Miss, we haven't even met them yet. What if we don't get along or they aren't nice?", Emmett asked.

"Well, you'll have to work it out, now, won't you?", she said, smiling. "Now hurry along to your next class. Your _all _running late", she hissed. Well excuse me! She's the one who kept us back!

We nodded, and 'hurried along'.

"Emmett what are we going to do?", I asked. "What am I going to do? I'll be by myself with two sisters. What if they're total bitches? Emmett!?!?".

"Bella, chill. I'm sure they'll be fine. What I'm worried about was Vermin hasn't been in her office yet, and she seems to be in a shitty mood already", Emmett replied.

"Emmett. What did you do this time?", I hissed.

"Well," he started, looking sheepish, but he never got to finish because we heard a long, loud scream. "Oops", he muttered. Over the P.A. system, Miss Vernon's pissed off voice screamed. "Emmett Hale, next time you think spraying 'Hale for the win' over and over my office in bright red spray paint and erasing everything from my laptop hard drive is funny, think again! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!!". The only sound in the halls was the sound of laughter. Then people started yelling out the most ridiculous things like "Who's the man? You da man!", and "Emmett, dog, nicely done". All the girls were giggling like three year olds and coming up to him saying stuff like "Emmie! Your so funny!". Ugh, I would never act like that around a guy I liked… I mean, it just looks so fake. So anyway, there we were, everyone laughing like looneys, me and Jasper holding each others shoulders to stop ourselves from falling over, and everyone was having a swell time.

"What's so funny?", said an unfamiliar voice.

We all turned around and saw the three news kids, looking unimpressed.

**AN: First impressions are important, aren't they? What are the Cullens gonna think of Forks Boarding School? I'll try to update soon! R&R! **

**Click the green button ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: Okay, I think the story is starting to get better, don't you? PLEASE keep reviewing! I want at least three more before I continue! **

_So anyway, there we were, everyone laughing like looneys, me and Jasper holding each others shoulders to stop ourselves from falling over, and everyone was having a swell time. _

"_What's so funny?", said an unfamiliar voice. _

_We all turned around and saw the three news kids, looking unimpressed. _

Everyone stopped laughing and rushed off to their classes, until only me, Emmett and Jasper were left to explain what had just happened to the new kids. Emmett turned to me and said "I have to go see Vermin. See ya later", he said before walking off.

"Not if I see you first", I called back. Me and Jasper looked at each other, then the new kids. It was only then that I actually looked at their faces. The boy who was to share with Emmett and Jasper, Edward, was, in a word, breathtaking. His emerald green eyes shone brightly, as they stared deeply into mine. His bronze hair looked golden in the sunlight. I was too stunned to speak so Jasper had to do it for me.  
"Hi guys. I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my sister Bella. The guy you just saw walk off was Emmett… welcome to Forks", he started.

"Thanks", said the short girl. "It's great to be here". The short girl's black hair was spiked and choppy. Her blue eyes were pretty, but not as captivating as Edward's.

"Not really, Alice…", muttered the second girl. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls down her back. Her violet eyes looked like flowers, delicate.

"Uh.. well, you girls will be sharing a room with Bella, and Edward, you'll be sharing a room with me and Emmett", Jasper continued. "So Edward, your in Corbett, and Alice and Rosalie, your in O'Reilly".

"How do you know our names?", Edward asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this but the whole school has been going crazy about you arriving. They've all been ordered to be "welcoming and friendly"", I said, with quotation marks. "But don't worry. We'll try not to be too annoying", I added.

"We don't really mind if you are", said Alice, staring at Jasper. I thought he'd just ignore her like he did with every other girl but instead, he was staring back at her in that love-struck way. Hmm.. something told me that there were sparks.

"Anyway, we've been asked to show you around the school, so whenever you're ready", I offered.

"Well, we're ready", said Rosalie. Just then, Emmett ran until he was standing next to me. He winked at Rosalie before turning to us.

"Sorry, guys. I can't come with you to the movies on Saturday", he said, with a grin.

"Emmett, you haven't been out on a Saturday in, like, four months!", I said.

"I know". He looked really upset now, and he avoided looking me in the eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Next time", I said touching his arm. Then a grin crossed his face.

"Yay! I'm off the hook", he said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Why can't he go out on Saturday?", Rosalie asked.

"He…Emmett, you explain", muttered Jasper.

"All I did was spray "Hale for the win" a few times in Vernon's office and get rid of a few documents on her laptop", he said, sheepishly.

"A few documents?" Edward asked.

"All of the documents", Emmett replied, smiling. Alice smiled back.

"I guess that explains everyone laughing when we got here", she said.

"Why did you do it, though?", Rosalie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Life can get pretty dull here. It's my duty as the school clown to keep people entertained", Emmett replied.

"Right…well are you guys ready for the grand tour?", I asked.

"Yeah sure. Wanna split up into pairs?", Alice suggested, gazing at Jasper.

"I'll be with Rosalie", Emmett practically shouted. She smiled and walked over to him. He took her hand and lead her down the halls.

"Bye!", I yelled. Jasper was already starting to walk towards Alice before I could say who I wanted to be with.

"I'm with Alice, if she wants?", he said, looking at her, holding his hand out.

"Of course", she replied, taking his hand and giving a little curtsey.

"Bye Bella", she said as they walked away.

"Looks like we're together", I muttered, looking at Edward.

"Guess so… so are you gonna give me this tour or what?" he asked. I was taken back by his rudeness.

"Umm.. yeah, follow me", I said.

"So, Stella, any hot girls around here?", he asked. No offence or anything, but kind of bozo asks a girl if she knows any hot girls?

"It's Bella, and I know someone who you'd love. Her name's Lauren. You guys would be great together", I hissed before stomping off.

"Bye Stella", he said, sneakily.

Here was this incredibly hot guy, who was the biggest jerk I've ever met. And how hard could it be to remember BELLA?

**AN: Please review guys. I want at least three more reviews before I continue! And after that I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't let me down ! **

**xx. Stephanie**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: Okay, I think the story has been easier to write which is a good thing because I'll be able to finish chapters faster! PLEASE keep reviewing! I want at least five more before I continue! It seems harsh… but come on! PLEASE! **

_Here was this incredibly hot guy, who was the biggest jerk I've ever met. And how hard could it be to remember BELLA?_

I didn't know what to do, or where to go so I just went up to my room, only to find Rosalie and Emmett making out on my bed! And Alice and Jasper were sitting there on the floor, looking into each others eyes (why am I not surprised? That seems to be the _only _thing they do!).

"EMMETT! EWWW!" I screeched. He pulled away from Rosalie, as she looked down, embarrassed.

"Lighten up, sis. I was just showing her around", he said, with a grin.

"What? Around the inside of your mouth!?!?", I replied. Rosalie and Emmett burst into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before Jasper and Alice started as well.

"Guys! Seriously! Do whatever you want, okay? Just not on my bed! Now come on! You guys actually need a tour of the school, and I think I'm probably the only person in this room responsible enough to do it!", I yelled. I hated being the bossy one, but what would have happened if they needed to go to the bathroom, or the library.

"Well, if your _sooo_ responsible, then why did you leave me out in the hall", asked a smug sounding voice.

I turned around only to see Edward Cullen staring at me, with an expectant look on his face.

"Well Edward, when guys are as ignorant as you are, I try to get away from them as fast as possible", I replied.

"Well, Stella, when I asked if there were any hot girls around here, I was expecting you to say you". I froze. Okay… what does that mean… he likes me?

"Ha! He got you there, sis!", Emmett said. I let a growl pass my lips.

"Now, Bells, calm down! No reason to get aggressive!", he added, but it was too late because I had already started pounding him on the back. I would have kept going but someone grabbed my wrists and pulled them down to my sides. I felt his cool breath on my neck.

"Come on now, Stella. No point in hurting yourself", he whispered. Everyone else in the room was dead quiet… probably a little scared of me hitting them next. I turned to face Edward. His lips were at my forehead, almost touching me. I hadn't realized how close we were. I felt everyone's eyes on me and Edward, as they wondered what we were going to do next. He leaned in towards me and I almost let myself be charmed by him, but at last minute, I pulled away and slapped him.

"Who do you think you are, _Edwin!_", I yelled, before walking towards the door.

"Stella, you know you want me", he replied. Geez, cocky much?

I ran down the halls, only to run into Vermin.  
"Bella, where are the Cullens?", she asked. Quick! Think of an excuse fast!

"Well Miss Vernon, we showed them around the school and all that, then we all came back to my room to, uh, bond?", I said.

"Of course. Well, where are _you _going?", she asked.

"Oh! Rosalie and Alice asked if I could get them something from the canteen because they haven't had breakfast yet!".

"Oh, of course, of course. Well, best not to keep them waiting. Carry on!", she said, before walking away. As I saw her turn a corner, I began to run, until I was at Emmett and Jasper's room. I opened the door and jumped onto Emmett's bed, hugging one of his pillows. Little did I remember that Edward was now living in this room.

"They told me you'd come here", he said. I turned my head towards him and glared.

"Get. Out", I ordered.

"Excuse me Stella but the last time I checked, this was my room", he replied, looking bored.

"Well, who welcomed you into _my _room?", I asked. He grinned.

'You did".

"I beg your pardon?", I asked, starting to get pissed off (okay, well, really pissed off!).

"You invited me into your life when you first saw me".

"Edward, don't say stuff like that. I know you're a player, so can you leave me alone?", I hissed.

"I'll let you calm down Stella, but I won't give up", he replied. He slammed the door on the way out, and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

EDWARD'S POV (I know! How exciting? :))

I liked teasing her. It sounds mean but to me it was just fun. And even though I'd never admit it to her, there was something about her that… attracted me to her. I mean, she wasn't ugly. Nowhere near ugly. She was really pretty. Her blue eyes had spots of grey and green in them. There was even a hint of yellow around the pupil. Her wavy light brown hair hung around her delicate face, gently. The more I thought about it, the more gorgeous she seemed. But it went further than that. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something else… but anyway, I loved making her angry. One thing I couldn't understand. How could she reject me and say I was a player? She didn't even know me! And I swear, she was about to kiss me. So close, yet so far.

Well I'll show her. I'll show her that there's more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye.

**AN: YAY! Another chapter done! As I mentioned earlier, I would like at least 5 more reviews before I continue. **

**And you can all thank 71star for her brilliant Edwin idea (thanks a bunch :)) **

**R&R GUYS AND KEEP ON READING ! **

**xx. Stephanie **


	5. Chapter 5

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: YAY! You guys are reviewing! Thank you all so much for all your suggestions and comments. When it gets up to 15 reviews, I'll post the next chapter :)**

_Well I'll show her. I'll show her that there's more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye. _

BELLA'S POV

Why did he always have to be so mean? I didn't know what to do. Whether I should be mean back or ignore him and act mature. I walked into the canteen. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper were all already sharing a table.

"Hey Bells, can we talk to you?" asked Emmett. I nodded, slowly. I was still majorly pissed off at Emmett and Jasper. They didn't stand up for me against Edward or anything, and they were supposed to be my brothers. Jasper lead us to an empty table, while Emmett walked along next to me. I pulled up a chair, and sat down with a big thump.

"Look, we just wanted to say sorry for yesterday… we just didn't think you'd mind if we were in your room", Jasper explained.

"What? You didn't think to tell me that while I was roaming the halls with the biggest a-hole in the Northern Hemisphere, you were playing tonsil hockey!" I screamed.

"Actually, I was playing hockey" Emmett butted in, with a grin.

"Emmett, this is serious! Rosalie and Alice… they aren't random chicks you can hook up with. They are my room mates and if this… this thing that you guys are having ends bad, I'm gonna be stuck with them until next year and that's 9 months away…", I stated. They both looked hurt. Finally Jasper looked up.

"Bells, that's really unfair. We have _never _randomly 'hooked up' with _any _girls, and we know that Rosalie and Alice aren't normal. They're special which is why we are so into them. And what about you and Edward?", Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Bell, what if your thing ends badly? He's our roommate", Emmett joined in. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Me and Edward hate each other!", I exclaimed.

"Oh come on Bella, we all saw you yesterday. Your lips were practically touching!" Emmett rebutted.

"LOOK! Can we just hold this off till the end of the day… Angela and the others have no idea what's happened so can we just have a nice lunch with them before we have class?", I asked. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, then looked back at me.

"Well… uh…" Emmett started.

"You see, the thing is" continued Jasper started. Then I realized what they were saying.

"Your ditching me for your new girlfriends?", I asked.

"Em… what's taking so long?", an angry Rosalie yelled.

"Coming Rose. Sorry Bells, we can't keep the girls waiting", and they both walked off.

"Ouch! I wouldn't take that", said a voice from behind me. Who could it be? Why, it's Edward Cullen! Who could have guessed that!

"I don't need your opinion, Edwin", I hissed.

"Sorry, Stella but I'm trying to be nice here" he replied.

"You call that nice? I know Nazis that are nicer than you!". He laughed half-heartedly.

"Hang on. Rewind. Why the hell did you just call me Edwin?" he asked. Ha! It's about time he noticed.

"Why the hell do you call me Stella?" I replied. He moved closer to me.

"Look, I know I seem … mean, but I'm actually a nice guy", he said. I almost laughed but I realized he was serious. He moved in, closer still.

"And I may upset you, but I'd never hurt you. Trust me" he said. He had me trapped, against a wall. There was nowhere to run.

"Trust is earned. I can't just give it to you", I replied.

"Then give me a chance to earn it" he whispered, and his face leaned in closer to mine. We were so close to each other. His lips were almost pressed against mine. Then, as fast as I could, I dodged Edward's lips, as they hit the wall I was pushed against. He opened his eyes and look around until he saw me standing beside him. I gave a low chuckle.

"Edward, I'm not as easy as you think.. so try harder" I whispered. I spotted Angela and Mike entering through the cafeteria door.

I waved at them, and left Edward standing there, with his jaw touching the ground.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I think it flows better like this, rather than me adding random stuff here and there. **


	6. AN

AN/ hey I know you guys want a new chapter and it's been a while since I've updated but I have got no idea where this story is going to go.. so I'm open to suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Two **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

"_Edward, I'm not as easy as you think... so try harder" I whispered. I spotted Angela and Mike entering through the cafeteria door._

_I waved at them, and left Edward standing there, with his jaw touching the ground._

"Uh... what was that about?" Mike asked. Angela just stood there with a look that matched Edward's.

"Oh nothing. Edward just being… well… Edward. You know how he gets all cocky about how easily he can get girls", I explained.

"No... We don't. He only started today. As a matter of fact, you've only known him for about 2 hours", Angela replied. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Seriously? 2 hours?" I asked. Angela and Mike both nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyway, we're having a party tomorrow night in me, Jess and Lauren's room. Pizza, movies, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle... you in?" Angela asked.

"Sure. Who else is coming?" I said.

"Umm... Eric, Mike, Jess, Lauren obviously, Sarah, Tyler, your brothers, and I still wanna invite Rosalie and Alice".

"Sounds awesome. I'll be there... but I have to go. I have WoodTech in 10. Ciao" and I walked off to room 32. I have a bench to myself because I am so hopeless at WoodTech. Me, drills, nails and hammers do not go well together and everyone else in class is well aware of that. Emmett and Jasper were both in this class, two big brawny guys... and they were scared of me with a hammer so... yeah. I'm hopeless. The bell rung, making class officially start.

"Now today, we're aiming to finish building our desks. If you've already finished, please help others who haven't quite..." but Mr. Gatt was cut off by some idiot who walked into class 5 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, sir, but I got lost", said a beautifully velvet voice. I looked up and saw Edwin making his way to my bench.

"Uhh, what do you think your doing?" I asked, pissed off.

"Sitting next to my favourite girl. What are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid you. Go sit somewhere else", I hissed.

"Trust me, I would if I could. You've got quite the reputation about your... umm... skills in WoodTech. But look around Princess. There are no other sits so it looks like you're stuck with me" he relied.

After Mr. Gatt explained about what we were required to do this lesson and how much time we had, Edward started talking to me. I was supposed to be chiselling a layer of wood from the leg of the stool but I nearly stabbed myself.

"Here, let me help you", Edward offered. I was a little unsure but he looked sincere so I handed him the chisel. He opened his mouth to speak and I was really surprised by what he said.

**Edward's POV **

She looked uncertain but she handed me the chisel and I started chiselling. It was quiet for a minute so I decided to talk.

"So… what's your favourite colour?" I asked. She looked shocked. "What?" I said.

"Nothing... it's just... that was a normal question", she replied.

"What, you think I can't be normal?" I asked with a grin.

"Blue. But it always changes… It sort of depends what mood I'm in. If I'm in a really happy mood it might be yellow, and if I'm mad it'll probably be black or red" she explained. That was something I liked about her. When she explained things, it always made sense.

"Why blue?" I wondered, curiously.

"I feel calm right now, which is strange considering you're here", she muttered. That hurt. Honestly. I know we weren't best friends but I didn't think she hated me that much. She must have seen my face because her expression softened.

**Bella's POV**

He looked hurt. Sincerely.

"Sorry Edward but after all that stuff earlier today, I don't really know how to act around you", I explained.

"Yeah I know. My lips are still sore" he chuckled. I grinned.

"Well don't try to kiss me and you'll lips will be fine", I giggled.

We spent the remaining 50 minutes of the lesson talking about… everything. Favourite colours, music, food, book, movies. Then we came to the topic of families.

"So why did you move here?" I asked as the bell rang for lunch. We walked together towards the canteen, standing closer than I would have liked but, it was… comfortable.

"My mother died last year and my dad hasn't really gotten over it. He couldn't really take care of us all so he sent us here", Edward said.

"I'm sorry".

"You know, when most people say that, it's pretty clear they aren't but I… actually believe you", he replied.

"My mum died when we were younger. Emmett and Jasper act like nothings wrong but I know they both miss her" I said.

"How old are Emmett and Jasper?" he asked.

"Actually we're all the same age. We're… look don't tell anybody but we're triplets", I whispered.

"Seriously? You guys look nothing alike, other than your eyes" he said.

"Yeah I know, but don't tell anyone. Jasper and Emmett like everyone thinking they're older. I mean, technically they are but only by… like 5 minutes", I said with a smile.

"Well I'm the youngest in my family as well" he said. I hi-fived him as we entered the cafeteria, both giggling like little kids. But instead of the usual chattering sound I was used to, I heard nothing. The entire school was staring at us. Me and Edward looked at each other before we continued walking towards an empty table. As we sat down some people started whispering. Then Lauren came stomping towards me.

"Excuse me, Izzie, but I need to talk to you", she hissed.

"Excuse me, Lauren, is it? Her name is Bella. If your going to say it say it properly".

My eyes widened.

**Edward's POV**

"Excuse me, Lauren, is it? Her name is Bella. If your going to say it say it properly" I stated.

Bella looked shocked. But then she said "It's okay Edward. I'll be right back".

Why was she so surprised that I stood up for her… Oh yeah, that's right. She has no idea how much I like her.

**Bella's POV**

I followed Lauren until we were away from the table.

"What do you want?" I asked, pissed off that I was losing time that I could be spending with Edward.

"Look, Rosalie told me how much you hate him, so stop using him and let have him".

"Excuse me Lauren, but Rosalie has no idea how much I hate him or like him so you should stop believing everything you hear" I said, stopping for breath.

"And you know what? Maybe I like Edward. Maybe I like him so much that I'm going to make sure no one like you will ever go out with".

"And how are you going to do that? Go out with him yourself?" she asked all obnoxiously.

"If I have to, then that's what I'll do. Now will you excuse me Lauren? Edward's waiting for me".

**AN: Haha Bella told Lauren off! Thanks to everyone for they're suggestions. Next chapter, Bella talks to Edward some more, and his sisters. And what about Angela's party? Truth or dare, Spin the Bottle…. And Lauren's going to be there!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS. Next chapter might not be up for a few days coz I have two ballet concerts coming up! For anyway who doesn't know, WoodTech is like.. umm… I think it's called Shop in America ??? Sorry, I'm Aussie :D:D:D. Special thank you to emyd1204!**

**Till Next Time **

**Stephanie**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Eight (technically seven but whatever :))**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: Okay, I know I suck and I know you guys probably aren't gonna read this but you know, Year 9 this year... exams, part time jobs etc. I promise to try and update more but the fact that my laptop has now gone to computer heaven probably doesn't help!**

_"And you know what? Maybe I like Edward. Maybe I like him so much that I'm going to make sure no one like you will ever go out with"._

_"And how are you going to do that? Go out with him yourself?" she asked all obnoxiously._

_"If I have to, then that's what I'll do. Now will you excuse me Lauren? Edward's waiting for me"._

**Bella's POV **

I walked back to the table, practically shaking from how angry Lauren made me. Edward saw me walking back towards him. He looked scared.

"Bel.. Bella, are you okay?" he practically whispered.

"Actually, no. I need to go talk to your sister". He sighed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What's Rosalie done or said now?" he asked. I grinned. "What makes you think it's Rosalie... maybe Alice is the one who's causing trouble. You know how _mean _and _gossipy _Alice is!". He looked at me with a blank expression and i gave him one back. Then we burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard that we couldn't even breathe. This was the first time I felt totally comfortable laughing with him. We (eventually) stopped laughing and he looked into my eyes. I knew what was happening. It had happened before. _That look. _You know the one I'm talking about. The one that says "I want to kiss you, and I will even if you don't want it". But the scary thing was this time, I wanted it. I was comfortable with him. He didn't seem like a player who just uses girls to me anymore. He had somehow made me like him more. And I didn't even know how but I wanted to do it. Just to go ahead and kiss him. No walls, no funny stuff. I leaned in towards him. He was inches away from my face. Then we were interrupted.

**Edward's POV**

We laughed. Now, I have not laughed like that since before my mum died. We weren't even making any noise. To passersby we probably looked like two lunatics having a fit. But I didn't care. Because that's the way she made me feel. Like we could both be dressed as monkeys, and it would be totally okay because we were together. And that's when I felt the change. It wasn't just about getting a kiss from a girl. It was about getting a kiss from _Bella. _She leaned in towards me, and for a split second, I believed that she truly like me, and what we were about to do was something honest and sincere. Then someone ruined the moment.

"Oh my God, are you guys _still _playing this stupid game? You know Bella, there are some girls at this school who actually like Edward and your hogging him. Poor Lauren is absolutely heartbroken. She feels totally rejected".

"Rosalie, shut up and leave Bella alone".

"But Edward, Bella is a total cow. Did you know that she told Lauren she was gonna ask you out, _just _so Lauren didn't have a chance with you?"

I felt like my heart had been ripped into two.

**Bella's POV**

"But Edward, Bella is a total cow. Did you know that she told Lauren she was gonna ask you out, _just _so Lauren didn't have a chance with you?" said Rosalie. What the freaking hell was she doing? I mean, sure, me and Edward have had our differences in the past (the past being the last day... I know. We had only met this morning).

"Rosalie, stay out of this. Why would you tell Lauren I didn't like Edward? I have never said that I don't like him!" I exclaimed. She smirked.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong Bella, but if you like someone, you tend to _kiss them!_ Not let them kiss a wall. I mean, I wouldn't even do _that_ to my worst enemy". And I was stuck. Because she was right. Partly right anyway. If you like someone, you treat them better than the way I treated Edward. There was only one thing left to say and I didn't really want to say it. But ... I did.

"Well, correct _me_ if I'm wrong Rosalie, but Edward and I were just about to kiss when so rudely interrupted us!" I replied.

Rosalie smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear. You have my blessing... Now go, kiss!" she said. Well can I just say that I was shocked? I think I may have smiled but I can't even remember. All I remember was Rosalie walking off, and the look on Edward's face.

**Edward's POV**

"But Edward, Bella is a total cow. Did you know that she told Lauren she was gonna ask you out, _just _so Lauren didn't have a chance with you?" said Rosalie. Now, I know my sister. I know that when its cold outside, her nose goes red, and that her favourite birthday was when she was 9 and my mother bought her the Barbie dream house she had wanted for months. So I also know when she tells lies... and that wasn't one of them. It was the truth. Bella, the girl I... I loved had said that. I stopped listening to the conversation after that. If I say that I was more mortified now then when we watched that video in health of a woman giving birth... well that doesn't even cover how I felt. I was mortified, not only because I couldn't believe Bella had said that but because I had honestly thought she was starting to like me. And the only word that can describe how I felt was shattered. I realised after a while that Rosalie was gone. And Bella wasn't talking. She was looking at me with a confused expression.

**Bella's POV**

Neither of us said anything for a while. But I was the first one to speak.

"Uh, Edward, what's wrong?". He started shaking his head.

"Bella, tell me the truth. Do you like me or is this just some stupid game your playing to annoy Lauren", he eventually said.

"Edward, Lauren is an idiot, okay? I don't try to annoy, but sometimes it just happens. And of course I like you. What? You think that I was _pretending _to laugh just before. _Pretending _that I cared about you?" I asked. After how close we came to kissing, I couldn't believe he was questioning whether or not I liked him.

"Bella, I need to think, okay? Maybe... maybe you should go". I was about to start complaining and arguing but instead I just nodded and walked off. Better leave him to cool off, than to just make things worse.

**Edward's POV**

I thought that if she left, my mind would clear and things would make sense, but I just felt worse. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Pretend that it didn't hurt me? Or pretend that I was too cool to care. We seemed to be using the word _pretend _a lot in our relationship and it hadn't even started. So I got up and walked to the library.

**Alice's POV**

I was looking Jasper in the cafeteria but instead I found Edward, teary-eyed, slamming the exit door to the cafeteria, so hard that it shook the room.

**Bella's POV**

What was wrong with me? One minute, I hate this guy. He's just some retard that I feel like slapping. And the next, he's like... My best friend, my boyfriend. Whatever you want to call it. It hurt. But instead of sulking, I went to the library to calm down.

**AN: Okay, I know it was a boring chapter but please R&R and give suggestions on what the next chapter should hold. I'm thinking that (obviously) they meet in the library. Then later Angela's party... I think I know what I'm gonna write but suggestions are still appreciated **** And if you guys hate me for taking SOOO long to update I understand. I'll try update soon, maybe tomorrow, or the day after. R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) I honestly think this chapter will be better than the last so fingers crossed.**

_**Bella's POV**_

_What was wrong with me? One minute, I hate this guy. He's just some retard that I feel like slapping. And the next, he's like... My best friend, my boyfriend. Whatever you want to call it. It hurt. But instead of sulking, I went to the library to calm down._

Ah, the library. I loved the library. I mean, sure its geeky to like reading, but I love it so I guess I'm a geek. My favourite is Wuthering Heights. I just can't explain how I feel when I read it. So anyway, I was walking towards the romance section and guess who I see sitting there in _my _chair, reading _my _favourite book.

**Edward's POV**

After having to ask Lauren (I know, I know, but I was desperate) where the library was, I asked some guy called Mike where the romance section was, and searched for Emily Bronte and picked out Wuthering Heights. I started at the start. I know I've read it about 20 times but the start is always the best place to begin. So as I got hooked into the story of Cathy and Heathcliff's love, I heard someone quietly clear their throat. I looked up and there was Bella, giving me an annoyed look.

**Bella's POV**

He looked up and I tried my best to look angry at him without laughing.  
"Excuse me Edwin, but I believe you are hogging my favourite book and chair", I explained, breaking into a grin. He smiled and stood up.

"Well, when's your birthday? April? Well mine's in February so technically I was here first which means it's _my _favourite", he rebutted.

"Hmm... well I must say I'm surprised you even found this place... I mean, we never got to finish our tour this morning" I said with a grin. He sighed.

"It was only this morning. We've been through a lot and we've practically just met", he said. I didn't know what to say. Whether that was a good thing or bad thing. So I just opened my mouth and let the words pour out, because he sounded almost as if he was breaking up with me, and we had hardly just started going out.

"Well yeah, it was just this morning but I think... I mean I feel like, we've both sort of grown, I guess. I mean, I was being totally unfair to you this morning. I just judged you on what I thought I knew. So umm, yeah, I think this is an apology", I said with a weak smile. He gave me a strange look. "Say something", I insisted.

**Edward's POV**

"Say something", she said. I knew what I had to say, and it was gonna hurt both of us but I had to do it.

"Bella, I think we should stay away from each other. I really like you and all but I don't think we're good together". She looked shocked. Then her expression changed and she just looked mad.

"If that's the way you want it... Guess I'll see you around", she said, and she walked off. I felt like shit. I mean, it hurt me too. I loved this girl but I had to end it, because when we were happy together, we were really happy, but when she upset me, it hurt so bad I didn't think I'd get better.

**AN: REALLY short chapter but I was bored so here you go. PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Ordinary Day- Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight, Meyer does. **

**AN: I know you've all been waiting for this chapter so here it is. Please remember to R&R. **

_**Edward's POV**_

_I loved this girl but I had to end it, because when we were happy together, we were really happy, but when she upset me, it hurt so bad I didn't think I'd get better._

I have no idea how long I actually sat therefore. Anyone who looked at me might have assumed that I was intrigued in the book I was reading, but in reality, I might as well have been staring at a blank page. I was thinking about what I had said to Bella, how harsh I had been, and the more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt. So after what seemed like hours, I took Wuthering Heights to the counter and borrowed it out. Then I made my way to Bella's room, to make amends and apologize.

**Bella's POV**

I went straight up to my room after Edward broke up with me. I was supposed to go to Miss. Vernon's office to tell her about how the day had been with the Hales, but I honestly could not have cared less. I could _totally _imagine that conversation...

"_So, Isabella, how are the Cullen's settling in?".  
"Oh, splendidly Miss Vernon. Edward pissed me off, I publicly humiliated him, we become best friends, Rosalie told Edward I was using him, Edward basically told me he didn't want to talk to me, then, about 10 minutes ago, he it would be best if we could "stay away" from each other, but other than that, the day has been absolutely perfect!". _

Yeah... right... So I just went to my room. As I was trying to unlock the door, my eyes filled with tears and no matter how much I fumbled with the keys they just wouldn't go into the keyhole. I had given up and I just collapsed on the floor. A few seconds later, Alice came past.  
"Bella, are you okay? Where are your keys?" she asked, concerned.

"They... they don't unlock the door anymore", I sobbed. She chuckled under her breath. Then she put my arm around her neck and hauled me up.

"Here we go, Bella. Just calm down and breathe", she instructed. The door opened a few seconds later, disproving the fact that my keys "didn't unlock the door anymore". She sat me down on my bed, held my hands and looked at me.

"So Bella, what's wrong? You weren't at dinner and I don't care if it's a _long story_. I have all night", she said. That's when I realised it actually was night. I _had _missed dinner, and it hit me that I must have been sitting there a lot longer than I thought I had. I didn't know Alice that well. Actually I didn't know anything about her apart from the fact that she was Edward's sister and was strangely interested in my brother. But I also knew that Alice wasn't about to give up easy so I just decided to spill it, tell her everything.

"Okay, well you know most of the story, or at least some of it. You know how much I hated Edward this morning... well then later in the cafeteria..."

**Alice's POV**

"... and then you came and found me crying like an idiot", finished Bella. I was blown away. I mean, my brother has never shown an actual interest in girls. He's liked them before, used them before, but he has never told a girl he liked her so much he couldn't be with her.

"Bella, I don't think you should give up on him yet. My brother... he's strange. He likes girls, but he's never really _liked _a girl. You're officially the first and I'm sorry about Rosalie, but she doesn't mean any harm. She's as sick as I am of seeing Edward go out with stupid, trashy girls, like Lauren. And I think that if he lets you get away, you're going to have to go after him", I said. Bella looked uncertain.

"Alice, he seemed serious. I don't think it's a good idea", Bella said. I saw something instead of her change, and I was right because two seconds later, the tears started to fall.

"Bella, you really love him, don't you?" I asked slowly. She nodded, very gently. "And he really hurt you, didn't he?" Once again, she nodded slightly. I patted her arm. "Go to sleep, Bella. I'm not going anywhere", I said. She got under the covers and closed her eyes. I pushed my bed closer to hers and fell asleep, holding her hand. This girl was so sweet, so sincere, and I knew how deep her feelings were for my brother. Sometime during the night, Rosalie came in and moved her bed close to mine because when I woke up, she was hugging me from behind and Bella's hand was still in mine.

**Rosalie's POV**

I came into the room at about 10:30pm and Alice and Bella were both already asleep. Their beds were moved together, so I moved mine closer to theirs as well. And for the few seconds I was awake, I felt like I was in the best place in world, with my two sisters' beside me.

**Edward's POV**

I felt terrible about the way I had left things so I went to Bella's room to apologize. If we couldn't be together, and I knew we couldn't, at least we could be friends. So at around 11am, I knocked on her door, expecting her to be the one to answer it. But I had forgotten who Bella shared her room with.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice asked. I gave her a blank look.

"Umm... well I was sort of hoping to talk to Bella", I replied. And I tried to push my way past her, but you'd be surprised how strong midgets are! Then Rosalie came up behind her.

"Edward, go bug someone else. Bella's really upset, so leave us alone", she said. :O that is the way my face looked after I heard her say that. Now I love my sister and all, but to be honest, she's a bitch. She doesn't like anyone other than herself and apparently Emmett, so for her to stand up for Bella like that, well let's just say I was shocked.

"Okay, how about you two stay out of my business and let me talk to her", I said. Well, I didn't actually say it. I sort of yelled it, more or less. Alice stepped in.

"Edward, if I was told correct, I believe that _you're _actually the one who told Bella you didn't want to see her anymore. Just because it's hurting you now, doesn't mean you can turn back the clock and expect her to just be okay with it, okay, Edward?", said Alice. She stopped and I knew everything she had said was right. I looked down and turned to walked away but Alice stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Look Edward, you're my brother and I love you more than anything in the world but, I think your Bella's... I think you're her first love. I mean she was so shattered when I found her. And I know you love her too, but just leave her be, okay? Tonight, we're going to the party in Angela's room. Come. Maybe something will happen. Maybe, just maybe, she'll forgive you. But right now, let her sleep", Alice said. I nodded.

"I'll see you there tonight, then" I said, and I walked off.

**Bella's POV**

"I'll see you there tonight, then", I heard someone outside our room say. All the beds were pushed together, and I was surprised at Rosalie, who hadn't been very kind to me... well to be perfectly honest I thought of her as a bit of a cow. But Alice and Rosalie were both standing near the door, and when I yawned, they both turned around.

"Your awake", said Alice, excitedly. I smiled and nodded. Then, my stomach grumbled. Rosalie laughed. "By the sounds of it your hungry too", she said with a smile. Alice skipped out the door.

"Where's she going?"

"To get us breakfast, of course", said Rosalie. Hang on a minute, she said us.

"You haven't eaten either?" I asked. Rosalie shook her head.

"We both wanted to stay with you. I mean, imagine what would have happened if we'd been gone when Edward came". It hit me, who was at the door earlier.

"That was Edward before?" I said. Rosalie was cleaning up the room, making the beds, pushing the beds back to their places so she just nodded in reply. "Where are you going to see him tonight?", I asked.

"_We_ are going to see him at Angela's party tonight. Your coming too Bella", she said. I gave her my most annoyed glare and went into the bathroom to have a shower and wash off all my mascara that had ran the previous night.

**Edward's POV**

Call me a girl, but the second I left Bella's room, I started getting ready for the party. Word on the street is that Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper were all going to be there. I could cancel out a lot of those people but if I wanted Bella to see me, I was going to have to look better than Eric, Mike and Jacob. And not to sound gay, but Jacob is tank, and I didn't want to have to compete against him. So I started getting ready, had a shower, picked out my clothes. And before I knew it, it was time to leave.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to get back together with Edward. He had hurt me but it didn't matter because I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. So I had to look stunning. Lucky me though because Jessica, Angela and Lauren didn't have Rosalie and Alice to take care of their make-up, hair, jewellery and clothes for them. They both wanted me and Edward to be happy, and it was my goal for the night to end up with the one person who made me feel special.

**AN: Okay, I know the whole Alice and Rosalie thing is confusing. Are they for Bella and Edward being together or against? Well, sort of both. They want them both to be happy, but they don't want either of them to get hurt, so they're sort of being cautious, on both sides. Hope that helps explain it. Next chapter is DEFINATELY going to be the party. I have been wanting to right it since the idea first came about so I'm looking forward to writing it (: And yes, Jacob is now in it. He wasn't going to be in it, but I thought, if Lauren wants Edward, someone else should want Bella ;D please R&R!!! Even if it's to say you don't like it but please R&R!!! **


	11. authors note

Okay, over the last few weeks I have uploaded and shit-load of chapters and gotten like, one review, so I'm thinking of maybe stopping this fanfic, permanently. If people aren't going to read it, there's no point in me wasting my time, so sorry guys.


End file.
